Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising
Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising is the fourth and last part of the series "Battle for Power". It was released in November of 2008, and is the final comic of the Ignition series. Plot Takanuva subjects a struggling Kirop to the scream of a Klakk, and he turns back into an Av-Matoran. Takanuva then says that he needs to turn all the other Shadow Matoran back and escape. Tanma says that he can't leave his home, but Takanuva tells him that Karda Nui will soon be a home suited for nothing. Antroz, being chased in the Jetrax T6, teleports away, Kopaka stops the vehicles from ramming each other, and he reclaims his vehicle. Antroz, meanwhile, warns the other Makuta that the final stages of their Plan are about to begin, and to be careful. In the Codrex, Gali convinces Toa Ignika to sacrifice himself so that Mata Nui can live again, instead of using lightstones to jolt him back awake. Ignika agrees, and turns into pure energy -- awakening Mata Nui and starting the energy storms. Mutran is trying to escape from the storms, but, just as he realizes how to contain the immense energy, he is blasted by lightning. The other Makuta have also noticed the storms. Gorast cracks, and cannot believe that Teridax has betrayed the Brotherhood, letting them die. Antroz,tries to persuade Bitil to lead them out of Karda Nui (He's blind). Bitil refuses, and escapes, muttering about how Teridax will promote him to the top lieutenant. Bitil reaches the end of Karda Nui, tries to teleport, but he is destroyed by the lightning. The Toa Nuva escape using their three vehicles: Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, Axalara T9, and reach Metru Nui. Then, Mata Nui rises -- at last. There is a celebration in Metru Nui; during Dume's speech, the stars realign themselves, forming the shape of a Kanohi Kraahkan. The Toa, shocked, are revealed the truth: Teridax slipped into Mata Nui's body before Mata Nui's spirit could, and now Teridax controls the Matoran Universe. He says that he has trapped Mata Nui's spirit in the Ignika and banished the Mask of Life from the universe, and promises them an eternity of his reign. The Ignika then is blasted out of Teridax, and into space. Mata Nui, trapped in the Ignika, makes a vow: "I will return." Characters *Takanuva *Kirop *Tanma *Pohatu *Lewa *Kopaka *Antroz *Chirox *Gali *Ignika *Onua *Gorast *Tahu *Mutran *Bitil *Dume *Teridax *Mata Nui Series The comic preceding Mata Nui Rising is Comic 14: Endgame. Mata Nui Rising is the last in its series. Trivia General *This was the last comic that Leigh Gallagher did for the Bionicle comic series. *When Mata Nui awakes, you can see hate in his red eyes, indicating that it is not Mata Nui that has awakened, but Makuta in Mata Nui's body. *In the panel Turaga Dume is shown in, you can see actual hands, instead of the connector piece that sets at the time had. Continuity Errors *On the second page when the Toa are chasing Antroz, the talk bubble saying "Ride's over Antroz, everyone out!" is pointing to Antroz, when it was Lewa who said that line. Category:Comics Category:Matoran Universe Category:2008 Category:Ignition